Inside Your Heaven
by shichinintai-sesshy
Summary: Shippo's missing. Kagome is Sesshomaru's new maid.Right.How hard can it be to keep it at an employeremployee level? Um right.How hard? SK


It was an innocent enough question, and Shippo risked asking it. Sango and Miroku were enjoying a midnight stroll, and it was just he, Kirara, Kagome and Inuyasha. "Inuyasha…?" he began, hesitating a little. Inuyasha gave a small nod. "Why don't you love Kagome?" There. He'd said it already. Kagome's smile faded away, and she his her face in the shadows, determined not to let anyone see the moisture that had gathered in her mud brown eyes and threatened to cartwheel down her tofu- smooth cheeks. Inuyasha growled, and bonked Shippo on the head. "No comment," he snapped. "STUPID KIKYO! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS GO TO HER? WHY WON'T YOU GIVE MY OKA-SAN A CHANCE? WHY?" shrieked Shippo hysterically, beginning to cry. He knew it was strange, but somehow he and Kagome shared a connection. Whenever Kagome was heartbroken, he'd feel sad too.

"Why you-" snarled Inuyasha, raising a fist, about to bring it down on Shippo's head. "No," Kagome whispered hoarsely, her voice dripping with emotional pain. Inuyasha paused. "No, what?" he asked. "Hurry up, I've got some bashing up to do." Kagome shook her head. "No, Inuyasha." And with that, she snatched Shippo away from the confused Inuyasha's grasp and ran. It was the only thing she could do right now. "Wait!" she could hear a faint yell. "It's just goodnight, Inuyasha. It's not goodbye – yet." She responded softly, wiping away the tears that couldn't resist to fall. She cuddled the sobbing Shippo to her chest. Smiling softly despite the typhoon of emotions ravaging the city she called her heart, she stroked his face and he coughed before falling asleep. She sighed. Lucky for him; he could fall asleep so soon. She decided to walk around to clear her head. Gently placing Shippo under a tree, she headed to a nearby pond.

"_Left broken empty in despair  
Wanna breathe can't find air  
Thought you were sent from up above  
But you and me never had love  
So much more I have to say  
Help me find a way"_

Kagome nodded as she sang one of her all-time favorite hits. She also loved songs with lyrics that held deep meaning and reflected her life. This was one she found particularly similar to her situation with Inuyasha. She fingered her reflection in the pond. Torn. Shattered. Beyond repair. Messed up. Why? Why did it have to be her?

"_All my life I've been waiting  
for you to bring a fairytale my way  
been living in a fantasy without meaning  
It's not okay I don't feel safe  
I need to pray..."_

She slowly closed her eyelids and intertwined her fingers. Yes, she'd pray then. Pray for her and Shippo's safety, now that they were out here alone. A cold wind breezed past. How would they get warmth? "Inuyasha…" she murmured, feeling the hot tears prick at her eyes. She was beginning to feel tired, and stumbled her way back to Shippo. Wait- Shippo? Where was he? Her eyes flew open despite the sleep that ordered them to close. She couldn't resist the urge to break down and call out for Shippo at the same time. Soon the sleep caught up and forced her to lie down. But her sleep wasn't peaceful. She had nightmares of Shippo crying and calling out 'Oka-san!' over and over again, in some faraway, unknown place. She needed Inuyasha's help.

"Sesshomaru-sama! There's somebody here! Is she dead?" a young girl's voice rung out and Kagome felt someone kick her lightly. "Nngh…" She groaned, reluctant to open her eyes. It was rather early in the morning, and her brain was hardly awake enough to recognize the voice or to take notice of the name Sesshomaru. "No." The reply was brief but icy. "Shippo-" cried Kagome, remembering what she was supposed to find- or rather, who. She sat up straight, and ignoring the fact that she had a curious audience, she attempted to run. But she met with white. "Uh-" she stammered, sheepishly looking up and looking the powerful Lord Sesshomaru in the eye. Immediately, her face burned with humiliation. "Sorry, sorry…" she mumbled, blushing as she tried to squeeze past him. Then she realized he wasn't letting her go without a proper apology. This made her so angry; she stood on her tiptoes (he really was tall) and demanded to know why he wouldn't let her pass. "Pathetic human. You're not leaving until your job is done. I have decided what you are to do from today onwards." He announced coldly. Kagome stared at him, frozen in shock. Job? Was this guy bonkers?

"LET ME GO!" she yelled, thumping her fists on his shoulder. He just stood there, emotionless, until an eyebrow twitched and his hand grabbed one of hers. She instantly quit thumping and stared at him curiously. What was he up to? "You are to be my maid," He stated. "MATE? WHY YOU-" she flew into a rage and began her thumping frenzy all over again. He merely looked away for a minute, then picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. "Ah!" she shrieked, stopping her thumping temporarily in exchange for a surprised expression. " I have to find Shippo!" she screamed, kicking furiously at the air. "Quiet, ningen! Your screams are hurting my ears." He barked. Somehow Kagome managed to stop. It was almost as if she didn't mind being carried around like a rice sack. "And I said maid, not mate," Sesshomaru muttered, causing Kagome to blush at her unnecessary outburst just now.

Last night had not been a good one for Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango were ignoring him, thinking he was again, to blame for Kagome's disappearance and now, Shippo's too. It wasn't his fault that little rascal decided to ask something so sensitive. Jeez. He sniffed the air for Kagome's scent. Seemed like she wasn't too far away…

"I have to find Shippo," Kagome gloomily repeated for the millionth time that day, realizing she was getting on Sesshomaru's nerves. He growled. " Quit moaning, weakling. You start work tomorrow morning." They had reached his castle, which left her speechless, and he threw her onto a soft patch of grass on the field. "Occupy yourself," he ordered, and disappeared inside. She wandered around aimlessly, daydreaming about escaping and finding Shippo. Well, she would find a way to soon. In a blink, it was nightfall. Her stomach reminded her it was time to eat with a growl. She missed Inuyasha… she still loved him a lot. It was hard for her to get along with Sesshomaru, seeing as he was so… indifferent. Not warm at all…


End file.
